Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Pinkie Pie being cartoonish
Season one Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle first meet S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie iris out 2 S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Dragonshy Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie giant tongue cake S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie skating prop from offscreen S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie in her gala dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Pinkie Pie puffing up S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie's reaction 4 S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie diving into the cave S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Pinkie Pie observes Twilight from the mirror S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie iris wipe S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie's face covered in chocolate S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie makes a clever pun S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png|Party of One Pinkie Pie talking while on ceiling S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pinkie Pie drinks chocolate milk raining from the cloud S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pinkie Pie firing her cannon S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight teleports Pinkie inside S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie in my hat S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie "nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!" S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Pinkie Pie flailing arms S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie eating dough replica of herself S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie twisting her head S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Pinkie Pie screaming S02E20.png|It's About Time Pinkie Pie's tear fountain "It's true! I do have a problem!" S02E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie angry S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie Pie sneezing confetti S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Pinkie up into the air S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Pinkie Pie 'With such high stakes' S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Pinkie Pie lands soft into the water S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Pinkie Pie wants her mouth back S3E05.png|Magic Duel Pinkie Pie talking to Twilight from a mailbox S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Pinkie Pie "ask me, ask me!" S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Pinkie Pie creating a distraction S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Pinkie Pie spit take S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash splash screen EG.png|Equestria Girls Season four Pinkie Pie pouncing on Twilight S4E1.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Pinkie Pie celebrates S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Pinkie Pie ringing bell with her head S04E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Pinkie Pie blowing party horn S4E04.png|Daring Don't Pinkie Pie throwing pie S4E6.png|Power Ponies Pinkie Pie "run for your lives!" S4E07.png|Bats! Pinkie Pie jumping up and down S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Pinkie Pie looking at the mirror S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Pinkie 'P is for 'Perfect'!' S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Pinkie with a flyer S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Pinkie Pie making face S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Pinkie with big head S4E13.png|Simple Ways Pinkie Pie climbing up the wall S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Pinkie Pie "Totally!" S4E15.png|Twilight Time Pinkie Pie loves cheers S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Pinkie Pie drinking cider S4E18.png|Maud Pie Pinkie Pie "Look at me!" S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie clinging to Twilight S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Pinkie's head hits the bell S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Pinkie Pie hopping with excitement S4E24.png|Equestria Games Pinkie Pie shaking Boneless S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie hands guitar to Rainbow Dash EG2.png|Guitar Centered Pinkie Pie out of breath EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Pinkie Pie on a rocking horse EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Rainbow surprised by Pinkie's tiki mask EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Pinkie's funhouse mirror reflection stands still EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Pinkie puts her head into the portal EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Season five Pinkie hides under a bigger rock S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Pinkie "Woo-hoo!" S5E02.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Pinkie covered in berries and whipped cream S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Pinkie Pie crowing in the background S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Pinkie Pie making a snow angel S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Pinkie Pie shouting "all of the cakes!" S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Pinkie Pie's baking powder commercial S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png|Slice of Life Pinkie pops out of Applejack's hat S5E11.png|Party Pooped Pinkie Pie hovering with her tail S5E12.png|Amending Fences Pinkie Pie cartwheels across the room S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Pinkie feeling like she's going to vomit S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Pinkie throwing confetti into the air S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie shakes her head at the fourth wall S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie Pie with nineteen hooves S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Pinkie "a ninja escaping into the night!" S5E21.png|Scare Master Twilight Sparkle suspicious "the gang?" S5E22.png|What About Discord? Pinkie with her mane up in shock S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Maud and Pinkamena demolishing the boulder S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Pinkie Pie disguised as a tree EG3.png|Pinkie Spy Pinkie Pie pops out of an air vent EG3.png|Friendship Games Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Pinkie Pie shouting "a party!" S6E1.png Pinkie Pie floating upwards S6E1.png Flurry Heart latched onto Pinkie's eyeball S6E1.png Pinkie Pie "I'm tryiiiiiiing!" S6E1.png Pinkie Pie iris out 2 S1E02.png|Season 1 Pinkie Pie "nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!" S2E14.png|Season 2 Pinkie Pie wants her mouth back S3E05.png|Season 3 Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash splash screen EG.png|Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie blowing party horn S4E04.png|Season 4 Pinkie puts her head into the portal EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Pinkie shakes her head at the fourth wall S5E19.png|Season 5 Pinkie Pie pops out of an air vent EG3.png|Friendship Games Category:Character gallery pages